Summer Spectacular (episode)
This episode is about the episode. You may be looking for the event. "Summer Spectacular" is the fourth episode of the show Bully Busters. ''It aired on June 10, 2019, the last day of school for the cast of ''Bully Busters. It was seemingly a celebratory episode to commemorate the end of school. Official synopsis The Busters just want to enjoy a summer party, but the evil Shabirdia won't let them! Plot Little Jim, Billy B. Buster, and The Lash are walking down a street in Bullyville, near the area of the battle in Evil Nado. ''They encounter Timmy B. Buster, who asks them where they are going. After responding that they are going to the store, he tells them about the Summer Spectacular, an event being hosted by Mayor Gustavo. The Busters are excited about the Spectacular and immediately head over to it. Mayor Gustavo arrives late to the Spectacular, but after a brief speech, the festivities begin. The Multiversal Buster Band begin playing, and the Busters play lawn games such as catch and rock-paper-scissors. Lash is worried, however, when the ColorCube in his pocket begins to vibrate, seemingly indicating a Multiversal disturbance. After a few seconds, Shabirdia appears. Almost immediately, Shabirdia attacks Lash with a Laserlion, which he dodges using Speedsterism. "Gosh frickity heck it," exclaims Shabirdia. Little Jim and Mayor Gustavo both react in surprise to the arrival of Shabirdia. Billy, apparently asleep since playing a game of "Monkey in the Middle" with the Tiny Tank earlier, awakes. He .]] explains that his Buster senses have alerted him to the presence of a bully. Little Jim, somewhat annoyed by Billy's Buster senses, confirms this. Billy scans the area for Shabirdia, but does not see her. She materializes behind him, scaring him. Little Jim stutters in surprise when he sees this. The members of the Multiversal Buster Band run away from the Spectacular. Mayor Gustavo charges at Shabirdia, saying that he will help the Busters defeat her. However, she only seems to grow in strength and knock Gustavo to the ground. Little Jim runs to a nearby pipe, from which he removes the Mega Tank. Lash, offering to help Jim, removes his ColorCube again, only for it to be telekinetically stolen by Shabirdia. She manipulates the ColorCube, which allows her to teleport to Lash and knock him to the ground. In response, Little Jim fires the Mega Tank's cat gun at nearby rocks. The shot deflects off of the rocks, destroying the ColorCube and preventing Shabirdia from using it further. Billy, meanwhile, is repeatedly firing his beamers at Shabirdia--who is able to catch the laser beams in her hands without being affected by them--until he falls asleep. Annoyed, Mayor Gustavo remarks on this, but is tackled by Timmy B. Buster in order to protect him. In celebration, Shabirdia flosses, activating her Edge. The Busters react gravely to this, and the Edge cuts Billy's arm, waking him up from his sleep. It also causes Little Jim to cough. After this, Jim remarks gravely that he thinks the Busters might be losing. Triumphantly, Shabirdia raises her hand to the sky, manipulating the weather into stormy conditions. A blast of lightning knocks Little Jim and Billy to the ground. Scared, Little Jim sounds the Reed of Retreat. This causes the Busters to flee in a panic. However, Shabirdia is waiting for them in a small grove of trees, and she manipulates the wind into knocking them to the ground (this could also arguably be telekinesis). All of the Busters are knocked out, except for Little Jim, who sounds the Reed of Aggression. The piercing sound of the reed causes Shabirdia to run away and the other Busters to wake up. The Busters team up to perform a Friendship Ritual, which defeats Shabirdia. They are congratulated by Gustavo, and skip off into the sunset. Post-credits scene The Mysterious Figure watches, presumably, the Busters leave the area of the Spectacular. Cast '''Main' Further information: Bully Busters (Series)#Cast * Chase 'as 'Billy B. Buster, captain and founder of the Busters and brother to Timmy B. Buster. He uses high-tech energy shooters to stop bullies, but also handles the administration and strategies of the busters. * Charles 'as 'Little Jim, chief scientist and mechanic of the busters and a prolific inventor. Often deploys gadgets and devices to support him and the busters in combat. * Noah 'as 'The Lash, a speedster and forward scout of the busters. He frequently runs ahead of the busters to check for bullies before "calling in the cavalry", so to speak. * Liam 'as 'Timmy B. Buster, brother of Billy and the heavy weapons specialist of the busters. His gun can shoot a range of things, ranging from lasers to whole dimensions. Recurring or Guest Characters * Gus 'as 'Mayor Gustavo, the benevolent mayor of Bullyville. * Esme 'as 'Shabirdia, a hostile bully who crashes the Summer Spectacular. Reception The episode received 75 views and 172 minutes of watch time within the first two days of its release. Behind-the-scenes The episode was intended to be a more laid-back and celebratory episode to commemorate the end of the school year for the cast. It had a shorter filming time than usual due to insistent rain. Trivia * The episode was released on June 10, 2019, the last day of school for the Bully Busters cast. * This is the third episode featuring the Mysterious figure in a post-credits scene. * The text at the very end of the credits says "The Bully Busters will return! Have a great summer!" Videos The trailer The episode Category:Season 1 Episodes